


What Happens at Night

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, M/M, Mature Harry Potter, Shameless Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot; Harry and Draco hooking up in the Room of Requirement
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	What Happens at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic! So, it's really bad....
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry that it's so short!

Harry made his way down the dark hall. Filtch was hot on his tail; Harry wished he had brought his invisibility cloak.

“Draco, I’m here....” The Gryffindor whispered, poking his head through door.

“What took you so long, love?” Came a voice from the dark . “Get on in, we have things to do.” 

Laughing, Harry stepped into the room, which immediately took shape. His blonde Slytherin boyfriend was sitting in a cushy chair by a fire, a bookshelf lining the wall.

In the center of the room stood a four-poster bed, a tube of lube on the nightstand with a couple of condoms for good measure. Not like they were going to use them.

Getting up to greet his lover, Draco strode to Harry, immediately pushing him down against the floor. Kissing his boyfriend fiercely, the Slytherin traveled down his neck, licking Harry and giving him love bites that left the raven boy moaning. 

“Bed.” Harry managed to stutter, pulling off his tie and placing his glasses on the floor. Draco obliged to Harry’s request, pulling his lover towards the silky sheets. Quickly unbuttoning the other boy’s shirt, he let his pants fall to the ground.

Pre-come oozed out of Harry’s cock, while Draco ran his tongue up and down the length of it. 

Gasping for breath, the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around his man, tangling his hands in Draco’s oh so silky hair.

Turning Harry around and thrusting his cock in and out of the Chosen One, he watched as it disappeared time and time again.

“Harder, Draco.” Harry groaned, while shouting his lover’s name. He loved Draco here, Draco now, Draco coming inside of him. 

Flipping back over to his back, the Golden Boy grabbed at the lube, pure euphoria coursing through him. Slathering a healthy amount onto his fingers, he grinned, gently inserting a finger into Draco.

“Harry!” Draco moaned, his face that of someone in pure bliss. “Oh, Harry!” He cried, grabbing into the sheets in front of them. A few moments later they were finished, both smiling and gasping for air.

“Harry, did you sleep well?” Hermione asked, the next day at breakfast.  
“Yeah, I did.” Harry laughed, shooting a knowing look towards Draco.


End file.
